


What's This?

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: It's started snowing!





	What's This?

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a bunch of drabbles mishmashed together. also I'm tryna post smth evry few days bc there's a lot i wna do for christmas? yeah

When Peter looked out the window, he positively screeched. There was snow. On the ground. Falling _on_ to the ground. He was so wrapped up in thinking about _all_ that they could do with the snow and in the snow that he didn't hear the footsteps pounding into the room. 

"Baby? Is something wrong?" 

"Daddy! The snow! Lookit ousside! The snow!" He heard his Daddy let out a huge breath and giggled, jumping into his arms and squeezing him. 

"Don't scream like that, Baby. You scared me. Only do that for emergencies," his Daddy said as he hugged him back. 

"I sowwy Daddy. But it _is_ a 'mergency! There's snow. Dat mean, we can go play in it now. Le's go!" He tried to squirm out of the arms holding him, but they didn't budge. 

"Baby. I'm sorry, but do you think you can go play outside right now? Look out the window again. There's not enough snow, okay? Maybe after school. You think you can be a big boy and go to school for me? And then we might get to go outside after that. Do you have snow pants, snow boots, a coat, and some gloves?" 

"Mm-hmm! I can be big boy! And good boy! My snow stuff is at my house. Maybe I go get it before come back!" 

"Yep! I can already tell you're gonna be _such_ a good boy. Now go get changed. I'll make us breakfast," Wade replied warmly. This time when Peter tried to get out of Wade's arms, Wade let him. Peter was a good boy, the best boy, and he was _not_ gonna let anyone down. He ran to do as Wade said. 

\--- 

The whole day, Peter was a restless ball of anticipation. His leg was constantly jiggling, and he was doodling on a separate paper to keep his hand occupied and refrain from clicking his pen. He _was_ paying attention and he _was_ taking notes; he was a good boy. He just really _really_ wanted to go outside! And it wasn't that he'd never been in the snow; he'd experienced it plenty of times. He lived in New York, for crying out loud! And snow was _hell_ here. It was just the first time he had space to enjoy it, and the first time he'd be in _little space_ to enjoy it. Speaking of which, he'd been on the very very edge about to fall into little space the whole day, and it was a miracle he stayed big. So yeah, to say he was excited would've been an understatement. 

When the teacher finally dismissed them, Peter bolted towards the door and to his car in record time, driving the short distance to his dorm to pick up all his gear. When he got back to Wade's, Wade wasn't home yet; his class started later than Peter's. On the way, however, he noticed people had started putting up decorations, and, looking through their windows, seen some Christmas trees. They had to do that too, he decided, and together. As he awaited Wade's arrival, he let himself slip fully into Little Mode as he drew up some plans. 

Wade's arrival was signalled by the opening and closing of the front door, and the thump of his backpack on the floor. 

"Daddy," Peter started solemnly, approaching his Daddy, "we need to have a talk." 

"O . . . kay," Wade responded nervously. "Why do we need to talk?" He took off his coat and boots and let Peter lead him to the couch and have him sit down. Peter picked up his papers from the coffee table in front of where his Daddy was sitting and cleared his throat. 

"Daddy, it's December. Dat mean Christmas time. Everybody here have trees. We don't. Dat mean we needta buy one. See?" Peter handed the papers to Wade. They were all very colourful and maybe a little messy but he was sure his Daddy would understand. And sure enough, his Daddy nodded as he looked it over. 

"So you want a fake one." Peter nodded. "And we could pool together our ornaments." Another nod. "And make our own as well if need be." Another nod. "And we have to do this soon so it feels like Christmas." Another nod. "Okay. Can do. We can go this weekend. How about that? How does that sound?" 

"Good! Sounds good!" 

"Yayyy," Wade said, standing up and holding his arms out. 

"Yayyy," Peter echoed back enthusiastically as he went in for a hug. "Oh yeah and Daddy, I want a baby," Peter declared. Wade nodded, then did a double take. 

"What . . . do you mean? You know you can't have a baby right? Like, your body's not built for that." 

"I meannn Daddy, _you_ have a baby and but _I_ don't have a baby. I want a baby. But Fred and George don't count because Fred and George not people babies. Fred and George animal babies. I want a people babies. And ewww Daddy. Das yucky! Nobody gonna be living in _my_ tummy." Wade chuckled, which made Peter beam. 

"Okay. Let's look for one, okay? We'll look it up online and then tell Santa that you want that. And since you've been such a good boy, Santa will _surely_ give it to you." 

"Yay!" Peter clapped his hands together and half-skipped, half-ran to Wade's laptop. "C'mon Daddy, c'mon! We gotta look for my perfect baby! And then after we can go play in the snow!" Wade gladly followed along.


End file.
